


Holding on to You

by WinterIronCap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/pseuds/WinterIronCap
Summary: Tony gets some news that finally forces his hand with Steve and Bucky. He refuses to be an unwanted third in this realtionship.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 40
Kudos: 430





	Holding on to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/gifts).



> This is all PinkGold's fault, I blame you for this pain. Thanks to Lexi for beta reading and sorry to the people on the Stuckony Server on Discord for making you all cry.

“Congratulations Mr. Stark.” Dr. Bruce Banner smiled at his patient, waiting for the shock to clear up from his face.

Tony blinked quickly, hand moving to cover his navel. “Thank-Thank you.” 

“By my estimate you’re just over a month along.” Dr. Banner explained, giving his patient time to recover. “Your pregnancy right now is not completely stable but as far as I can tell as long as you take it easy, take your vitamins and keep a proper sleep schedule, it will be fine. I would like to see you in two weeks for a follow up.”

“One month and ten days.” Tony spoke up. “I’ll-um-I’ll go make that appointment now. Thank you doctor.”

Stumbling out of the room, Dr. Banner held him up by his elbow. “Mr. Stark please be careful. I would suggest that you come next time with the father, you shouldn’t be alone at a time like this.”

“Thank you Doctor.” Tony murmured, eyes dazed as he left the office, forgetting about an appointment.

Pregnant. The word bounced around in his head, disrupting all his thoughts. This...he didn’t know how to deal with this. Didn’t know how to feel about it. He was happy, sure but. But. How was he supposed to do this?

Now the doctor wanted him to bring the baby’s father. Setting aside that he didn’t know which of his partners was the father, he didn’t even know if they were his partners anymore. He had been with Bucky and Steve for years but recently...recently he wasn’t sure about the status of their relationship anymore.

He knew the exact date his child had been conceived, could even tell down to the exact minute. It’s not hard to do when your lovers haven't touched you in one month, ten days and five hours. He just wished they would tell him what he did wrong or if they just didn’t want him anymore. This on again off again thing was killing him.

And now he had a child on the way. He didn’t want to use his baby as a way to keep them, as a way to tie them to him but-but maybe it would remind them that he was there. That he loved them, maybe it could remind them that at one point of time, they had loved him too. 

He walked into their apartment, taking his coat off and throwing it on the couch. Heading to the bedroom, he paused as he heard noises coming from inside. Standing before the slightly open door, he watched as Steve covered Bucky’s body on the bed, settling between his open legs. He felt his eyes fill with tears as he watched him thrust into Bucky who threw his head back with a moan. 

Tony stepped away from the door, sounds of groans following him into his office. Leaning back against the door, he smiled sadly down at his flat belly. “Your daddies don’t love me anymore baby. I don’t know why but I don’t ever want you to witness it, I refuse to put you through my childhood. I’ll find a way to fix this for you, promise.”

Laying on the couch, he tried once again to remember where it had gone all wrong, what had he done to make them pull away from him? What were they going to do when they found out about the baby with them not wanting him anymore? He didn’t think they would take his baby from him but...he couldn’t live his life with them only staying with him for his baby. He wouldn’t put his child through that.

Grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch, Tony buried his nose in it, inhaling the fading scents of Bucky and Steve. He tried to convince himself that it was them surrounding him, their scents mingling with his as he snuggled closer to the back of the couch. His last thoughts as he finally succumbed into a hurt filled sleep was that even his brain couldn’t sustain a lie that big. His eyes closed, tears drying on his cheeks, bitterness lacing around his heart.

“Tony?” A hand shaking his shoulder roused him, Bucky’s voice so close making his eyes flutter in confusion. “Come on sweetheart, you need to get up.”

Looking over his shoulder, Tony took in the freshly showered scent wafting off the brunette, his hair still damp. He moved his body away from Bucky’s touch, watching with disinterest as Bucky looked confused.

“I’m up.” Tony knew his tone sounded dead, no inflection to signify emotion but he didn’t much care.

“Tony,” Bucky stopped him from standing, gazing worriedly at him. “Have you been crying?”

Tony stared at him, not saying anything in response before standing from the couch. He moved past Bucky, turning his torso to avoid touching the other male and heading into the bathroom to wash his face.

He glanced at his reflection as he left the bathroom, noting the blood shot eyes but he figured he could attribute them to being woken up from sleep. Steve wasn’t likely to ask about them anyway.

Walking into the dining room, he took his customary seat without acknowledging either man at the table. With his head bowed, he studiously avoided meeting their gazes.

“Hey Tony,” Steve greeted him, earning an acknowledging nod from Tony. “What did the doctor say, your appointment was today right? And why were you sleeping in the office?”

“I was tired.” Was the only explanation Tony was willing to give. “The doctor just said it was fatigue.”

“Huh well um, that’s good.” Steve responded, staring at the younger males head in confusion. There was a tension in the air, a tension that neither Bucky nor Steve knew how to deal with because neither knew what caused it. They just knew that their third was not alright. 

Dinner was eaten in silence, none of the men knowing what to say to dispel the rising tension they could all feel. When the food was all gone and they were quietly sipping on their remaining drinks, Tony finally spoke up. “Saw something interesting at the doctor’s office today.”

“Oh really?” Bucky jumped at the conversation topic, the silence getting on his last nerve. “What did you see, sugar?”

Tony ignored his own involuntary flinch at the term of endearment, ploughing on with the conversation. “Met a lady there, she was telling me about her appointment. Apparently her and her partner had been trying to get pregnant for awhile and thanks to this doctor they finally had but she was so nervous that she kept coming in every time something happened. She was so glad to have such an understanding doctor.”

“Interesting, he must be pretty patient for a doctor.” Bucky smiled indulgently, glad to finally see some emotion in Tony’s eyes.

“Yeah he is,” Tony replied, looking at them through his eyelashes  [ surreptitiously ](https://www.thesaurus.com/browse/surreptitiously) , gauging their reaction to his next words. “I figure he would be the best kind of doctor to have when we start wanting to have little Steve’s and Bucky’s running around.”

The clattering of Steve’s fork startled Tony, making him finally look up fully to meet Steve’s eyes. “We won’t need him then considering we won’t ever start wanting to have little anything’s running around.”

Tony started at the blonde, feeling like his brain was covered in static, unable to articulate a single sound. He stood up, gripping the table for assistance when he felt the hard pounding of his heart.

“Tony?” Bucky’s voice called to him seemingly from far away. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” Tony replied, tone dead again. “I’m going to go lie down.”

“Tony it’s date night. We never miss those.” Steve questioned worriedly, noticing the pale complexion on his younger companion.

“Go without me.” Tony replied, already moving to exit the dining room. “I don’t feel too well.”

Tony walked towards the office he had fallen asleep in, pacing back and forth, unable to sit still as he tried to think past the noise in his head. He heard Bucky and Steve exiting the dining room, could hear their murmurs as they walked towards the front door before he heard it closing, the car starting and driving off.

Once he was sure they were gone, he ran up to their bedroom, theirs, no longer his. He grabbed a suitcase, hurriedly throwing his clothes into it as he rushed to finish. He didn’t want to stay in this room, the room that they all were supposed to share but had started to feel like a glorified closet to him in recent months.

He grabbed the notepad from inside the bedside table drawer, quickly writing them a letter. They deserved an explanation, even if they had never deigned him worthy of one. Grabbing his bag, he gave a quick glance at the room before turning away. They hadn’t even had the decency to make the bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Steve!” Bucky laughed, twisting away from the lips at his neck. “Cut it out, I’m trying to open the door.”

“Go ahead baby,” Steve replied, nibbling on Bucky’s earlobe. “I ain’t stopping you.”

“You’re insatiable.” Bucky shoved him, finally getting the door open. He yelped when strong hands pulled him back, pinning him back against the door. 

“Hi.” Steve smiled, fingers trailing down Bucky’s cheek.

“Hi.” Bucky smiled, accepting Steve’s lips against his happily, keeping the kiss chaste. “I wanna go check up on Tony, I’m worried about him.”

“Yeah, me too.” Steve responded, touching his forehead to Bucky’s. “He’s been acting off recently. We should talk to him.”

“Come on, let’s go find him.” Bucky dragged him through the apartment, laughing as Steve kept trying to push him up against walls. Walking into their room, he paused in the doorway accidentally making Steve walk into him.

“What’s wrong?” Steve questioned, looking at Bucky in confusion.

“Does the room seem...off to you?” Bucky hesitated, staring around trying to see what was out of place.

“Now that you mention it,” Steve said slowly, looking around the room. “Where’s Tony? He said he was tired but he’s not asleep here. And the bed is just like we left it.”

Bucky walked towards the insuite, calling back to Steve that he couldn’t find Tony’s toiletries. Steve moved towards the bed, noticing a folded paper on his bedside table. Picking up the note, his knees weakened as he read forcing him to fall onto the bed. 

“Steve, his section of the closet is empty. I can’t find any of his...stuff.” Bucky paused, staring at Steve’s pale face. “Stevie? Are you alright?”

“Buck-Bucky.” Steve looked up at him, eyes glazed with tears. “H-He’s gone. Tony, he left me, left us.”

Letter falling from his hands, he buried his head in his hands, unable to look into Bucky’s eyes. Bucky blinked in confusion, his brain not able to process the words coming from Steve. He dazedly reached over, picking up the letter to read for himself.

_ Dear _ _ Steve and Bucky, _

_ With the way our relationship has been going I feel like you don’t want me to be calling you dear anything. You know I wish I had the courage to just leave without telling you, just be gone when you get back with no explanation. But then I remembered that you two stopped loving me, stopped wanting me to be there but still kept me around, still tolerated my presence. At first I thought you just didn’t want to hurt me but I’ve realized that it didn’t matter to you. Me being there or not, you two had each other and that’s all that mattered. Maybe it would have been easier if you talked to me but since when has anything to do with me been easy? _

_ For the record, whatever I did to make you two hate me, I am sorry. I know it doesn’t mean much to you when I just admitted that I don’t know what it is but, I’m still sorry. You two were the best things to happen to me but as usual, I messed it up. I’ve noticed for months now that you two have been pulling away from me, spending more time together and forgetting about me. The number of times I’ve seen you two together, either having sex or just staring at each other, sharing kisses and gentle touches. You immediately stop when I walk in, you barely touch me, some days you don’t even notice I’m not in bed with you. You two want to be together, I get it, I just wished you told me that I wasn’t wanted anymore. I would have left. _

_ I do need to tell you something though. I didn’t bring up that lady at dinner by accident, there was no lady. The reason I made her up was to see your reaction to us having children but...well you know your reaction. Which makes this part hard to write but it does make my decision easier. I found out I was pregnant today. I wanted to tell you, God knows I did, but what you said showed me what would happen if I did. _

_ I can’t handle the thought of telling you now after I know you don’t want children, best case you finally tell me to leave you, that you haven’t wanted me in ages, that I don’t belong with you anymore. Worse case you tell me to get rid of it and even if logically I know you would never ask that of me, I can’t risk it. I can’t risk my baby, I’ve lost both of you, I can’t lose anymore. I won’t try to contact you again, I’m giving you what you both wanted but were too nice to ask at risk of hurting me. I really hope you’re happy from now on. _

_ For what it’s worth, I will always love you both. _

_ Love, _

_ Tony _

“We-we did this?” Bucky whispered. “We broke him, made him believe we don’t love him. God Stevie, he thinks we would ask him to kill his child _ , our _ child. What-How could he think this?!”

“How do we fix this Bucky? How can we possibly fix this?” Steve whispered, unable to believe that this was happening.

“I don’t know Steve.” Bucky whispered, collapsing beside Steve. “I didn’t know that we broke this, broke him, I sure as hell don’t know how to start fixing this. I just-I just don’t know.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tony rested his head against the couch cushion, stifling a yawn as he patted his stomach. His baby would be coming any day now and he honestly couldn’t wait. He was over this whole pregnancy thing he just wanted his baby to be here already. He was tired of waiting.

“How are you feeling?” A soft voice startled him out of his thoughts, he tilted his head, smiling at Dr. Bruce Banner. 

“Good.” Tony replied, smiling as he looked down at his tummy. “I’m ready for this to be over though.”

“Your surgery is scheduled for tomorrow, soon you’ll be holding your baby.” Bruce replied, smiling at the younger male.

“Yeah.” Tony sighed, smile turning wistful before dropping from his face as he got lost in his thoughts. “Listen Bruce, I just wanted to say thank you. I know this hasn’t been easy-”

“Oh please,” Bruce interrupted, ruffling Tony’s hair gently. “Let’s not do this again. I told you, it’s no inconvenience.”

“You didn’t have to take me in,” Tony protested. “I’m just a patient who showed up to book an appointment, you didn’t have to help me.”

“Let me correct you for the last time Tony.” Bruce protested. “I saw a patient who was having a rough time and was experiencing a risky pregnancy. I saw someone who could use a friend. I didn’t do it for thanks or as a favour, I just wanted to help you and your child. Now please, please stop thanking me.”

Tony smiled at him again. “You’re a good person Doc.”

“Hold that thought, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Bruce replied, gearing himself up mentally for the argument he knew was coming up. “I think...I think you need to contact Steve and Bucky.”

“Excuse me?” Tony whispered, blindsided by the suggestion.

“Tony it’s been eight months, you told them you’re pregnant in a letter, heck you’re giving birth tomorrow. Don’t you think they need to know?” Bruce questioned. 

“No I don't think they need to know! How could you even ask that?” Tony burst out, only the fact that he needed help to stand keeping him sitting and listening to Bruce.

“Tony, one of them is your child's father-,” Bruce tried to explain.

“You think I don’t know that? But they don’t want children Bruce, and they stopped wanting me long before that.” Tony shot down, eyes downcast. “I won’t put my child through that, I don’t want them ever feeling they were unloved by a parent.”

“Tony,” Bruce gentled his tone, trying to get through to the younger male without stressing him. “They’ve been searching for you for eight months, making calls and texts that you keep ignoring. I’ve heard that they are going to doctor’s all over, trying to get some information about you. People who don’t care for you don’t do that.”

Tony stayed quiet, lost in thought. Bruce hoped, prayed that his words had reached him. Looking at Tony’s defeated expression, his eyes dead, Bruce knew that he had failed yet again.

“It’s funny. I lived with Howard Stark for nineteen years, nineteen years he tried to break me. Nineteen years he used whatever weapon he had in his arsenal to bring me down and keep me there and he died unsuccessful. I bet he’s rolling in his grave now, knowing that Steve and Bucky broke everything in me in just a little over a month.” Tony mused, smile bittersweet.

He shuffled off the couch, accepting Bruce’s hand to help him up. Waddling over to his room, he paused, saying his final thought before walking off. “You’re wrong Bruce. They don’t care. Goodnight.”

Arriving the next day at the hospital, Bruce stayed with Tony while they prepared him for his surgery. He did have to leave at a certain point as the assisting doctor on Tony’s case but Tony shooed him away, smiling at him.

The anesthesiologist came by to see him once he was wheeled into the operation theatre, greeting him and assuring him that everything would be fine before injecting the anesthetic into his IV drip. The nurse standing by his head instructed him to begin counting as he felt his eyes grow heavy. 

Tony couldn’t help wishing that he had Steve and Bucky with him at this moment, have them be with him as he delivered their baby. A single tear dripped from his eye, his heart clenching in pain as he felt someone wipe it away and heard a soft voice whisper his name. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes in sleep was a pair of blue eyes looking down at him in pain, a hand holding his own in a tight grip. After that he felt nothing as darkness overtook him.

What felt like minutes later Tony woke up slowly, laying back in a sterile white room. His cloudy vision slowly cleared as he blinked slowly. He coughed at feeling his dry throat, moaning at the scratchiness of it. A plastic straw was pressed to his lips and he sucked up the water greedily, feeling his throat relax.

The cold water felt heavenly to him, clearing his head and reminding him why he was here. Looking down, he saw his pregnant belly had greatly reduced in size though he still had a small swelling there. He had done it, he had given birth to his baby.

Tony knew that his brain was still slow because of the procedure because it had taken him this long to feel the hands gripping his own, thumbs running along his knuckles in a comforting gesture. Looking up, he felt his eyes widen at seeing Bucky and Steve each sitting on one side of his bed, staring down at him.

The drugs in his system made his movements slow and uncoordinated as he tried to jerk his hands away from them, the movement so forceful that it sent a tug of muted pain through his lower torso. Immediately, both men stood up, trying to stop his movements as he moaned out in pain.

“No honey, don’t move yet. Everything is still tender.” Steve tried to hold him still.

“It’s okay sweetheart, just lay still and the pain will pass in a bit.” Bucky reassured, fingers running through Tony’s hair in comfort.

“Why…” Tony whispered in confusion, ignoring their terms of endearment. “Why are you here?”

Bucky looked crushed at the question, looking helplessly at Steve for help. “Tony, honey.” he whispered, unable to articulate any other words for fear of breaking down.

“Baby,” Steve touched his forehead to Tony’s, eyes teary. “You had surgery, gave birth to our baby, had them cut out of you.. _.been alone for eight months! _ Where else would we be?”

“Not here.” Tony responded resignedly. 

“You listen to me sweet thing.” Bucky stared at Tony’s eyes. “There is no where,  _ no where _ , we need to be on the day you give birth to our child other than right here beside you.”

“You don’t want me or my child, you don’t need to be anywhere near me. Not eight months ago, not now.” Tony protested, shifting away from their hands.

“Tony please,” Steve tried to reach for him, hand stopping in mid air not waiting Tony to move and agitate his tender stomach. “We love you, we never stopped loving you. I’m sorry, so sorry, I cannot apologize enough for how I acted. I can swear up and down until my face turns blue and it still won’t be enough. Please baby, please give me a chance. One chance to prove it to you, prove that I never or will I ever stop loving you.”

“Steve-” Tony tried to talk but Steve just kept going, trying to convince him.

“And the baby, god honey, I can’t tell you how happy I am, we have a child together, the three of us. A baby to show our love, a baby looking like you running around, I’ve dreamed of them since I read that letter you left. Honey I never, ever meant to hurt you and it’s been killing me, killing us both that we made you doubt our love for you for even one minute much less nine months!” Steve pleaded, eyes full of tears.

“Ste-” Bucky interrupted him this time, picking up Tony’s hand and pressing his lips to it.

“Honey, hearing you talking about that pregnant woman, I was taken over by everything that could go wrong, everything bad that had the potential to happen to you. I didn’t say anything and I have never regretted anything more in my life.” Bucky explained, stroking his cheek along Tony’s hand.

“Buck-” Tony was getting tired of being interrupted.

“Tony, Steve and I will spend the rest of our lives apologizing, we will spend every day proving to you we love you, love the gorgeous baby you gave us just please sweet thing, please give us a chance, please.”

“Bucky-”

“Tony-

“Would you both shut the hell up! I’m trying to say something!” Tony finally snapped, watching with detached amusement as both men snapped their mouths shut.

“Hearing what you thought about children, our children, broke my heart. I mean it already was broken with feeling like you two were pulling away, but hearing that you don’t want our child, that-that broke me.” Tony whispered, staring at his hands.

“Tony-” “Sweet thing-”

A sharp whistle shut them up. Tony took his fingers out of his mouth, glaring at the two. “Sit down, shut up and  _ listen to me! _ Next person to talk will be sleeping on the couch for a month.”

“So you’re coming back?” Steve whispered, dropping back into his chair.

“What did I just say?” Tony glared. “These past months...I’ve missed you two so much. I got to the point of not caring about the heartbreak, not caring about myself...just missing you. The only thing that held me back was my baby. I couldn’t go back to you, even if you would take me back, not when I was going to have a baby. I wouldn’t do that to an innocent child.”

“Tony please,” Steve whispered, needing him to believe that they could never stop loving him. “Please baby, we could never imagine not loving you anymore. We made a mistake, got caught up in each other and I promise we will spend the rest of our lives making up for it just please give us a chance.”

Tony gazed at them, looking at their drawn faces, their eyes circled in black from the lack of sleep, their bodies much thinner than they were. He could see the obvious signs of the pain they had gone through, a pain that their body couldn’t hide.

“Waking up now, seeing you here, listening to you talk about our baby...I want to try. The thought of doing this alone terrifies me.” Tony admitted. “But you need to know, I refuse to put my child through pain. First sign of you not taking care of that baby like you should, I will walk. For good this time.”

Staring at him in shock, Bucky finally coughed to clear his throat before he started speaking. “Sweet thing-thank you. We will give you no reason to doubt our love for our child or for you ever again. But please, please, if you ever feel like we are ignoring you, if you feel like we are not paying attention to you, please talk to us. Don’t leave that to fester inside you.”

“We have a baby now honey.” Steve whispered, raising his hand to gently brush Tony’s hair. He smiled when Tony didn’t flinch this time. “We have to communicate these things baby, please talk to us about these doubts.”

“One step at a time.” Tony finally smiled, eyes cautious but willing to take the first step. “Now where’s my baby?”

“I’ll go call the nurse.” Steve responded, pressing a gentle kiss to Tony’s head.

“Hey,” Bucky caught Tony’s eye, smiling gently. “Do you have any names picked out?”

“I didn’t know the gender,” Tony admitted. Seeing Bucky’s confused look, he explained further. “It always felt...wrong to find out without you two there. No matter what happened, that baby is as much yours as it is mine, I shouldn’t find out without their fathers there.”

“Her.” Steve spoke up from the door, muscled arms dwarfing the small baby in them. “Her fathers.”

Passing her over to Tony, he cradled her to his chest. Softly brushing her hair, Tony gazed at his daughter with a soft smile. “You look gorgeous like that.” Steve commented, smiling at Tony.

“Like what?” Tony asked, giving him a confused look.

“Like our baby’s perfect mother.” Steve whispered, pressing a gentle chaste kiss to Tony’s lips. Bucky bent over their daughter’s head, pressing his lips to her light hair. They would be fine.

“There’s the new family member.” Tony looked up to see Bruce walk in, carrying a chart in his hands.

“Hey Bruce.” Tony smiled.

“How are you doing?” Bruce questioned, walking around to examine Tony and look at the monitoring equipment.

“Good, confused about something though.” Looking at Bucky and Steve, Tony stared at them a moment before shooting a glare at Bruce. “Isn’t it interesting that you were telling me yesterday to call these two and now suddenly I wake up from surgery and they are here? What did you do?”

“You refused to be reasonable, I took matters into my hands.” Bruce explained, smiling sheepishly. “Forgive me?”

“A good thing came out of this so I will forgive you but...” Tony replied, staring Bruce down. “You’re this baby’s godfather. No arguments.”

“Yes your highness.” Bruce snorted thinking he was joking. 

“I like that, I should be worshipped.” Tony deadpanned back, smiling at Bucky when he nodded in agreement. Steve just shook his head, smiling at them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“You have got to stop catering to her every squirm and squiggle.” Tony scolded, picking up Aine from Steve’s arm.

“I thought I heard her cry.” Steve explained sheepishly.

“She’s been changed, fed and burped.” Tony shot back, setting Aine back in her crib much to her indignant squawking. “She’s just getting spoiled by you and Bucky catering to her every whim.”

“Is Aine alright?” Bucky rushed over to them, looking frantically at Aine’s crib. 

Tony sighed, hanging his head in despair. “This child will be spoiled rotten by you two I swear.”

“Oh like you’re any better your highness.” Bucky teased, wrapping his arms around Tony from behind. He rested his chin on the younger male’s shoulder. “She barely opens her mouth before you’re all over her, trying to see what she wants.”

Steve reached over, cradling Tony’s face between his palms. “You’re so gorgeous baby, standing here scolding us for messing with our daughter. Every time I see you like this, I get so turned on.”

“Get’s our blood pumping to see you taking control over us like this,” Bucky explained against his ear. “Commanding us to do as you say.”

“Well maybe you can do something with your pumping blood.” Tony told them, smiling at their surprised faces. “I got a call from Bruce today. I’m cleared for regular activity.”

“Finally, you’re ours tonight baby.” Steve smiled at him.

Bucky stroked over Tony’s stomach, catching Steve’s eye. “Let’s see how commanding you are in bed now baby and how much we will listen to you. And if we can convince you to change your...orders.”

Tony smiled, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s cheek over his shoulder. They would be just fine.


End file.
